New Year Lifestyles
by Angst lover
Summary: Time to ring in the new year at the Wright Anything Agency! Although more action is happening on the roof. Yaoi and yuri, main Phoenix/Apollo. Quick and sloppy Happy New Year's fic, one-shot!


(A/N): Meant to have this up an hour ago! Oh well! Something quick for the New Year! This has been stuck in my head since last year. I guess a good resolution would be to write more, faster, and update it sooner, huh? xD

Pairings: PhoenixxApollo (needs more love), PearlxTrucy (cuz why not?)

**Warnings: Cheesy lines, yaoi, yuri, bad grammar, bad title.  


* * *

**

_New Year Lifestyles_

* * *

"Alright! Only a half hour until the new year!" Trucy called out from her position atop the couch. Everyone was smiling as a few people let out a cry of joy.

The Wright Anything Agency had put together a bit of a celebration for the holiday. They invited everyone from all the cases Apollo took and a few of their other friends. The Wocky's, Stickler, Olga, Uncle Valant, Lamiroir, Vera, Maya, Pearl, Klavier, Ema, Gumshoe, and a few others were there. While it wasn't the largest party, the atmosphere was friendly and fun.

Trucy ducked and weaved in between anyone and everyone to get into the kitchen. Everyone was drinking the wine too fast!  
_'Lucky adults, having all this fun!' _She puffed out her cheeks in frustration as she grabbed a bottle from the counter and started to poor more drinks. _'Of course…I could just take some.' _A smirk crossed her features as she set two cups aside. _'Me and Pearly deserve some adult fun!' _ She snickered as she noticed her daddy leaning against the wall, having a small conversation with Maya.

Pearl kept telling Trucy that they were destined to be, they were each others special someone's, but Trucy knew other wise. When he would talk about Maya to her, he did sound like he loved her. But only as something like a sister. When she tried telling this to Pearl, she only got as far as loved before the other girl would freak out and go on a rant. Trucy had been living with Phoenix for seven years; compared to the two Pearl had been in close contact with him. She found out that her daddy could only like Maya as a sister, catching on pretty quick. It upset her a bit that she would never have a female mommy, but she got over it rather quickly. She would be happy to get any kind of mommy!

Trucy walked over and offered them both something to drink.

"Thanks Trucy!" Maya smiled as she grabbed a drink and took a small sip. Phoenix reached out and grabbed one, slightly knocking another almost over. "I don't think your dad should though." She snickered.  
"Hey! I haven't had that much to drink, have I?" He laughed, bringing the cup to his lips and gulping some down.  
"Slow down daddy!" Trucy scolded as Phoenix scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. Trucy loved it when some of Phoenix's old friends came over. He always acted so much like his old self, when he was still a lawyer. "Everyone's having such a good time! I didn't know some of your friends could be this much fun!" Trucy giggled as she glanced over towards where a slight crowd had gathered. Her Uncle Valant and Uncle Larry were having a competition. Larry claimed, of course in his slight drunken state, that he knew more magic than the other. This led to a huge competition between the two that's been going on all night.  
"Sweetie, never take advice from Larry." Phoenix said shortly before taking a sip of his drink. Both Maya and Trucy laughed.  
"So Trucy!" Maya turned to the youngest of the three with a bit of a gleam in her eyes. "It's New Years Eve! Do you have anyone special to kiss when the clock strikes twelve?" She giggled a bit as Trucy looked shocked for a moment.  
"W-well no, not really. I never thought of it…" She added sadly.  
"I know! Why not kiss Pearly?" At this Phoenix looked over at Maya curious. "She talks about you a lot. I think she's got a little crush on you." Maya cooed before she giggled even more.  
"Pearl huh?" She asked after a moment. She could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought. "Ok." She grinned up at a happy Maya and a slightly shocked Phoenix. "What about you Maya?"  
"M-me? No, no one here anyway…" She glanced around. "I'll find someone before the end of the night!"  
"Daddy?" Trucy asked curiously, although she already knew. Phoenix looked up and scanned the crowd, a slight frown on his face.  
"No one."  
"Ack, Nick!" Maya slapped his arm playfully. "There has to be someone!"  
"There is." Trucy giggled as Phoenix snapped his head to look at her, slight warning in her eyes. "Have you seen Apollo lately?" She asked suddenly, causing Maya and Phoenix to pause for a moment.  
"No, I haven't." Maya shrugged her shoulders. Phoenix just shook his head.  
"He's on the roof now that I think about it…" Trucy murmured loud enough for them to hear before she waved goodbye and scampered off. She handed out a few more drinks to people before glancing over her shoulder. She smiled as she saw her daddy excuse himself with Maya and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Apollo looked up at the night time sky as he swung his legs freely off the side of the building. He could see and hear a bunch of different parties going on in celebration. Looking towards the heart of the city, he could see the lights and cheers of the people gathered around to watch the ball come down. He smiled and closed his eyes.

A small clicking noise was heard followed by the opening of the door.

"Trucy, I told you," He started as the footsteps got closer. "I just need some fresh air. I'll be back in time to have some drinks." He kept his eyes closed as the footsteps wandered over toward him, stopping right next to him.

"You might wanna hurry," Apollo jumped up at the sound of a male voice, eyes snapping open and towards the figure looming over him. "with the way everyone's drinking it'll be gone soon." Phoenix looked down at him, amusement in his blue-grey eyes.

"Ah, M-Mr. Wright!" Apollo stuttered out of surprise. "What are-"

"Mind if I join 'ya?"

"Sure." Apollo nodded as Phoenix clumsily tried to sit down next to him, his drink sloshing about in its cup.

"Hold ttthis." Phoenix ordered as Apollo took the drink and placed it next to himself, glancing up at Phoenix curiously. Phoenix placed one foot over the ledge before sitting himself down. He flung the other over, adding momentum as he tipped forward.

"Agh!" Apollo reached out and wrapped one arm around the others waist while he placed a hand on Phoenix's shoulder, holding him in place.

"Th-thanks." Phoenix shook his head before glancing up at Apollo. "Close one, huh?"

"Too. Are you drunk?" He asked as he felt Phoenix dip a little forwards.

"I wasn't drunk when I came up here." Phoenix glanced over the side, marveling at the height.

"So you're suddenly drunk now?" Apollo sighed out. He didn't feel like entering the New Year with _this_.

"Oh the things you do to me…" Phoenix purred as he shifted closer and rested his head against the others chest. Apollo blushed deeply, feeling his heart beat speed up. He let his hand drop from the others shoulder, although moving the one from around the others waist was a bit harder.

"I can hear your heartbeat…" Phoenix grumbled against his chest. Apollo just nodded, not knowing what else to do. They stayed like this for a while, neither saying anything or moving.

"Hey kid?"

"Are you sober now?"

Phoenix smirked as he shifted up and sat up by himself, eyes scanning across the city.

"I'm happy to see the year end…" Apollo trailed off letting his gaze rest upon the city also.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It hasn't exactly been the best year." Apollo sighed. "I lost my job. Klavier lost a brother and a band mate, Wocky lost a fiancée. Mr. Eldoon had his noodle stand taken away as evidence, and I'm not sure they ever gave it back. You got hit by a car." Phoenix smirked again at this as Apollo glanced over, a small smile on his lips.

"And? Doesn't sound as bad as you made it out to be."

Apollo glanced back out towards the city. "My mentor…" Apollo said this tenderly, yet also as if it were a curse. "…turned out to be a cold blooded murder, who also tricked his brother into getting you disbarred. He killed Vera's father. Trucy learned that her father was alive only to have him be killed over something so…something so, so little!" Apollo ended with a bit more bite. Phoenix just looked over, observing.

"What happened that was good?"

Apollo closed his eyes in concentration. "I got a new job. I made a lot of acquaintances and learned a lot about being a lawyer. I helped to get the truth out about a lot of things. I cleared your name." Apollo smiled at that as Phoenix waved his hand, begging him to continue. "I met Trucy, Klavier, Ema…" Apollo paused. "…and most of all you."

"Thank you." Phoenix said rather pleased.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I wonder why I even came to your offices. You really annoy me sometimes Mr. Wright." Apollo looked out into the city once again, this time more towards the center of town. The ball was getting closer… "I wished I had run as far away as I could have during my first case working here." Apollo shifted a bit, looking uncomfortable. "B-but now, I don't know what I would do if I never met you."

"Awww, thanks kid." Phoenix grinned as he looked over towards Apollo. Even in the light he could tell he was as red as his vest. And the way the light illuminated his eyes…

Phoenix snapped his attention away as he heard something. It sounded like yelling…? He listened closer.

_15 _

_14_

_13_

_12_

"Here comes the new year." Phoenix placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder, catching the younger's attention.

"Hurray." Apollo replied dryly as he grabbed the cup Phoenix handed to him and raised it in the air in a mock cheer. "To more insane cases and crazier witnesses."

"To new games, new life, new love." Phoenix added in as Apollo brought the cup down to his lips and gulped the rest down.

_11 _

_  
10_

_9_

The conversation earlier with Maya and Trucy suddenly popped into his head, as his grip on Apollo grew tighter.  
"I found them."  
"Hmm?" Apollo turned towards the ex attorney, noticing the tighter grip but more intent on the statement. "Who Mr. Wright?"  
"Maya and Trucy said I needed to find someone to kiss on New Years." Phoenix turned towards the younger man, tugging him in closer with the vice-like grip on his shoulder. "Pucker up kid."  
"Wh-whaa-? Mr. Wright, what are you-? I-I-"Apollo stuttered out in confusion, but not doing anything to stop himself from being dragged closer.  
"Apollo…" The way Phoenix said it made the attorney look up into the others eyes.

_8  
7_

_6_

"Apollo." Phoenix said again, a bit needier.

"Phoenix…?" Apollo questioned, noticing the spark that came into his eyes when he called out his name. A smile spread it's way onto the others lips.

_5_

_4_

_3_

They leaned in and paused.  
"Phoenix?" Apollo asked again, his breath tickling the others lips.

_2_

_1_

Phoenix waited for that before crashing his lips unto the others, the warmth stretching its way through his body. Apollo brought a hand up and placed in on the back of Phoenix's head, pushing him closer as he twiddled with the others hair. A slight moan escaped both as they heard the rest of the world cheer for the New Year.

They pulled away and looked around the city, everyone going wild. A few fireworks escaped from somewhere, lighting up the sky. Phoenix dragged the other closer and slung his arm around his shoulders. Apollo snaked his arm around Phoenix's waist like earlier, holding on tight.

"Happy New Year…Phoenix." Apollo hesitated before saying his name, making Phoenix smile.

"Happy New Year my Ace Attorney."

* * *

(A/N): Cheesy last line, and quickrecovery!Phoenix. xD Hate it? Love it? Constructive criticism welcome! Have a Happy New Year everyone!! I'll edit this more when I get time! xD Thanks for reading.


End file.
